Viviendo la soledad
by DavidLetters
Summary: Edward es un chico diferente, abandonado por su madre, comienza una nueva vida en la que pasará por momentos no deseables, sin embargo entre el laberinto de su soledad encontrara salida junto a Bella, la mujer de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I: **

Era una tarde de primavera, el sol caía sobre el calmado mar y el viento soplaba con una fuerza inferior a la normal. Edward jugaba con su hermana Mía en la arena creando fortalezas que resistieran el ataque del mar, mientras que su viuda madre los vigilaba a lo lejos un tanto preocupada.

Era tarde y solo quedaban unos cuantos rayos de sol, Edward no dejaba de sonreír al ver que su fortaleza era inmune a los ataques de ese feroz enemigo, al igual que Mía , quien copiaba los gestos de su admirado hermano mayor. Era tiempo de volver a casa, su madre los llamo, Mía corrió con los brazos abiertos mientras que Edward le señalaba con sus manos, que necesitaba cinco minutos mas para terminar su gran creación. Su madre insistió durante los dos siguientes minutos sin embargo Edward estaba tan pendiente de su trabajo que no notó que la voz de su madre desapareció junto al sonido del mar. Al finalizar su laboreado trabajo, Edward sintió una soledad que nunca antes había experimentado, miro rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su madre y no logro ubicarla. Fue al lugar, miro hacia todas direcciones y no percibió movimiento alguno.

Con una calma que lo caracterizaba, Edward comenzó a pensar qué era lo que había sucedido, se sentó mirando el mar, abrazo sus piernas debido al frío que caía sobre el cada vez mas oscuro cielo, miró hacia el piso y pudo apreciar que habían gotas de agua mezcladas con tierra las cuales no le dio mayor importancia. Paso varias horas en ese lugar pensando en que su madre llegaría tarde o temprano, sin embargo el frío comenzó a hacerse cada vez más notorio e hizo que Edward abandonara el lugar dirigiéndose hacia su casa. Caminó aproximadamente diez kilómetros, su casa estaba ubicada en un campo lejano a la cuidad. Llego a su casa, ninguna luz estaba encendida, abrió la puerta que se encontraba sin candado y sin pensarlo, fue directamente hacia el cuarto de su madre, encendió la luz y notó que estaban todos los baúles abiertos y sin ropa alguna. Posteriormente dirigió su vista hacia la cama, había una carta dirigida a el de parte de su madre.

Sintió que su corazón estallaba entre tristeza y dolor, comenzó a sudar de forma extraña , su corazón no latía con la frecuencia que usualmente lo hacia, no sabia si los temblores que en ese momento tenia eran por el frio o por el miedo, sus ojos comenzaron a ver borroso ante tanta lagrima queriendo salir. No habia abierto la carta pero sabia cual era la realidad de ese momento. Comenzó a encajar todos los acontecimientos, el por qué su madre estaba tan distante con el, el porque no le dirigía la mirada durante las ultimas semanas y tambien recordó esas gotas que vio en el suelo en el momento en que estaba solo en la playa y se dio cuenta que no eran gotas, sino lagrimas derramadas por su hermana al momento de abandonarlo...

* * *

_Esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste. Saludos_

_David_


	2. Chapter 2

Tomó la carta, sin abrirla la guardo en su bolsillo, sospechaba lo que estaba escrito y no tenía interés en leerla. Desde ese momento su vida cambio, el niño alegre que solía ser desapareció entre la neblina formada por el dolor y la tristeza, su madre y su querida hermana pasaron a ser los seres más odiados por su conciencia.

Sobrevivió en ese deshabitado lugar un par de semanas gracias a los alimentos que su madre guardaba en la despensa ubicada en el subterráneo de la casa. Su mayor actividad durante esos días fue tapar una gotera formada en el centro de la cocina a causa del fuerte torrencial que sorpresivamente atacó esa zona, el resto del tiempo lo ocupaba sentado en una silla, mirando el verde de la naturaleza que predominaba en aquel sector. Tenía una mirada perdida, sin rumbo ni dirección, a simple vista parecía un ser humano movilizado por la inercia de la vida, haciendo lo justo y necesario para evitar la muerte. A veces, pasaba horas caminando de la entrada de su casa hasta la cocina, sin variación en su expresión facial, y después volvía a la silla a contemplar la naturaleza. De esta forma paso los siguientes días en ese suelo que alguna vez llamo hogar, hasta que la comida terminó por acabarse.

Emprendió rumbo a la ciudad, sin percatarse que durante todo el recorrido, dos sombras siniestras e ágiles lo seguían escondidas entre la abundante vegetación de la zona. En su espalda cargaba un bolso con unas cuantas prendas que terminaron por ser vendidas a cambio de comida, su infaltable escoba de dientes y un brazalete que en tiempos lejanos había sido un presente de parte de Mía por su cumpleaños. Llegó a la ciudad un tanto agotado, había dejado de confiar en la gente, por tanto no permitía que se estableciera ningún diálogo que durase más de unos cuantos minutos.

Decidió sobrevivir debajo de un puente ubicado casi en el centro de la ciudad, a través de hurtos provocados principalmente por la necesidad de supervivencia. Llego a ser un criminal de fama considerable, los policías nunca lograron capturarlo debido a que Edward tenía una extraña fuerza en sus piernas que lo hacia correr de una forma casi inhumana. Era tan veloz, que los policías se rendían a los treinta metros avanzada la persecución. Tenia una capacidad física superior a cualquier otro niño de su edad, podía hacer cosas que hasta el mismo se sorprendía, una fuerza de un joven de veinte años y una capacidad para razonar superior a muchos adultos que vivían en la ciudad. Lucia bastante demacrado por la miseria de la pobreza, sin embargo sus rasgos no aparentaban los de un típico vagabundo, a medida que fue creciendo , sus facciones comenzaron a hacerse notar, tenia una belleza tosca, de tez blanca mezclada con polvo, ojos saltones y labios marcados, rasgos que provocaron interés por algunas mujeres del sector. Hubo un cambio en la vida de Edward, quien no encontraba explicación a tanto acoso de parte del sector femenino, no se había percatado de que ya era un adolescente…


End file.
